Fallen
by xxxBisexualBitchxxx
Summary: I'm broken beyond repair. Since I have nothing here to hold me, perhaps I need a change in scenery. You know, a change to be a semi-normal teenager. And try to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen It hurts. Sometimes more than others. But its always there to remind that he left. Everthing reminds me of him, of THEM. The first four months where sheer agony. I would hardly eat, I didnt leave my room if necessary. I feel empty, hollow except for the hole in my chest. I get nightmares that scare and scar me. To others it would seem stupid, but I know the meaning of it. Im searching for someone that I will never have again. That I never had in the first place. Im a empty, broken shell that will never be fixed completely. But I finally realized the pain I was causing Charlie. He was suffering with me, and he didnt need to be. So I tried to not let my pain show. I started working harder on my homework to try and distract myself. That might be how I ended up in this situation...

"Bella, did you hear me? Damn it Im trying to talk to you and your not even listening,"  
>Charlies voice brought me out of the recap of my poor excuse for a life.<p>

"Sorry dad, I'll try to-"I was cut off by my dads fist slamming into the table.

"No dont apologize, I dont think I can stand to hear you say your going to try harder,  
>you already try so damn hard its not funny!" he exclaimed. After he had calmed down he continued, "as I was saying, I wanted to bring your brother, Aaron, out here and take you with him back to Quantico with him" he finished, looking at me to see my reaction.<br>My face broke into a grin, suprising him and me. I missed my big, overprotective brother.  
>Ed-he always said I was observent. Its because my brother is a FBI agent. Not just that but he works in the BAU. He rubbed off on me. I bet I could become a BAU agent. All I had to do was get a degree, if not even that. Hmm...<p>

"Dad, what I said I wanted to not only live with Aaron but become a FBI agent?" I had to ask him but I knew he would be happy, just because I was finally showing a emotion other than depression.

"I think that would be a awesome career, Bells. But are you sure? i mean you've seen how it affected your brother-" but I cut him off.

"Theres nothing wrong with Aaron! So what he doesnt smile as much? I don't smile anyway,  
>plus there are good people he works with, they would watch out for me. Please dad, this could be my only chance to be happy again" I finished in a whisper. he searched my face to see if this was what I truely wanted, then sighed.<p>

"Okay" he said.

"So when will he get here?" I asked, excited that I would see my brother soon.

"He should be here in about-"he was cut off by the door bell. I looked at the door then at Charlie.

"Now? Hes here now?"I sreeched at him. He just nodded. The door was now knocked on.

"Coming!"I yelled as I scrambled up out of my chair. I rushed to the door and launched myself at my brother.

"I missed you! Where the hell have you been!" I screamed at him as I pushed away from him.

"Work now whats your excuse?" he said while smiling. I huffed and was pulled back into Aarons arms, gentler than before but still crushing. I hugged him back just as tight. Now that I think about it, its good that Im leaving for the fact Victoria would be looking for me. Looking for revenge. I shook off those thoughts and focus on the way I felt safe in my brothers arms, just like when I was little.

"How long will you be here?" I asked asked while I pulled out of his arms.

"As long as it takes for you to pack up your things" He answered grinning. I gasped.

"How did-" I cut myself off."Profiler" I muttered. He answered me still grinning,

"Welcome to the team".


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I think thats it. Lets go!" I yelled up to Aaron, who was in the bathroom. Yep,  
>thats right Im all packed and ready to go. It was him that was trying to make us late to catch our plane.<p>

"Alright, alright Im coming calm down we're not going to be late, its not the first plane I'v ever had to catch" he said as he was coming down the stairs.

"Me either" I replied back. "Now come on im ready to go and meet the team!" I said excitedly.

I'm so pateint.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane touched down, I did a little happy dance that almost landed me on my face.  
>After beating up Aaron for laughing at me, we headed to his house to drop off my luggage.<p>

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at his- our- house. Grabbing my luggage out the back, I raced to the front door, threw my suitcase in the living room, and then raced back to the car.

"There is no way possible you put that in your room," Aaron complained with a smile on his face.

"Well, the faster we get to and from meeting the team, the faster that siutcase will be out your living room," I said with a smirk.

Aaron lived about fifteen minutes from the Quantico FBI. He had to stay close to his job, having it be so demanding.

When we got there, I practually dragged Aaron to the elavator, but as we got closer and closer to meeting the team, I inched closer and closer to Aaron. He just chuckled under his breath.

The ding of the elavator made me jump, hence making him laugh even more. I elbowed him.

"Ladies first," he said with a smirk.

Payback is a bitch. 


	4. Chapter 4

The elavator doors opened, reveiling the clear glass doors that led to the bullpen where the team would be sitting,  
>waiting for Aaron. Waiting for me too.<p>I walked out the elavator then stopped and waited for Aaron.<p>

"Whats the hold up, chicken?" Aaron picked at me. I just pushed him ahead of me and walked behind him, making sure I was hidden behind his tall build.

He pushed open the doors and, like I aspected, almost all attention turned to him, then to me as they realized there was someone was behind him. I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrasment.

I took a quick sweep of the place, I knew exactly the people who made up the team. They were all in the same little area, talking amongst themselves. I could tell because while everyone else would look up and glance, then continue on with there work. The team looked, but kept looking, because he was the leader. They looked to him, even when off the job.

When we reached the bullpen, Aaron cleared his throat and said, "Guys, this is Bella. My sister."

Everyone had a confused or suprised look on there face, and one of them asked, "Where?"

Aaron chuckled and moved aside. I could immediently feel there hard stares and even heard a gasp or two. I had been looking down at my feet in my shyness, and hearing the gasp, I looked up and into brown doe eyes and couldn't help but feel like those eyes could see straight into my broken and fractured soul. My heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up from the book I was engrossed in, hearing all the confusion and suprise coming from the rest of the team. As I looked up, I looked straight into the eyes of a angel. A broken fallen angel. Eyes the color of rich chocolate, and hair that matched, her skin the color of newly fallen snow. But her eyes, those big doe eyes, where shattered. Her shoulders were hunched, as if to protect herself from the pain of not being accepted, and something else. What it was, I didn't know.  
>But I made a vow, then and there, that I'd find out. I'd make her better, heal the hurt that plagued her.<p>

She looked at me strangely, and I realized that the whole time I had been staring at her.  
>I blushed, and looked away. Instead, I looked at Hotch.<p>

I could see the resembalance between the two. They both had brown eyes and hair, Hotchs just being a shade darker. She looked about the age of 18, give or take. At around the height of 5'8, he was a full head taller then her.

Standing up, I held out my hand to her. She stared at it for a moment, then took in hers. I felt a tingle go up my arm, and gasped. My eyes flashed up to hers, and I was pretty sure she felt it too. I looked around, suddenly self-consious. The team was staring back and forth between us. I cleared my throat and let go of her hand, then pushed my hand through my hair. Hotch put a protective arm around around his younger sister, saying, "team this is Bella. Bella, this is my team," with a tight smile.

Looks like I need to be more careful. 


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at the team, assasing them in what I assumed a FBI-ish way. But strangely, the only person I wanted to focuse on was the tall bean pole with brown curly hair.

Just seconds ago, he was reading what looked to be a well worned copy of The Host by Stephine Myer. He had seemed to reading extremely fast, so either he was faking, or he was a fast reader. He had soft brown eyes, flicked with hazel that had seen to much. They were wary, and had a fragileness to them that I could recognize in my own gaze. He had untidy brown hair that barely brushed his shoulders in small waves.

The others' I barely noticed, though why I couldn't say. I only had eyes for the man that was fast approaching.

And then I saw it. The detirmination. The strong will. And the soft gentleness that spoke of a kind hearted man. And I knew that I was in for it.

I could feel Aaron's tightning hand on my shoulder, and knew that he had spotted the same thing.

This could be intresting. 


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't believe how well adapted the team was to my presence. They welcomed me with open arms, and for that I was grateful.

I was wondering, as the team sat around chatting, if most days were like this, when J.J, the pretty blonde, came in and anouced we had a case. The tentaive undertone of her voice didn't go unnoticed.

When we were all piled in the meeting room, she started clicking away on the board, not meeting anyones' eyes.

"J.J..." my brother said in a warning tone, "whats going on?"

She stopped figiting with the clicker and looked at him with hesitant baby blue eyes. Her eyes flickered to me, then back to him. Everyone noticed the look, and turned to look at me too.

"We have reports' of a series of murders, all women, brown hair, brown eyes," her eyes returned to me then back to Aaron, "and...they were all drained of blood." I heard what she said, but for a long time I just stared blankly, not wanting to proccess what had been said.

Victoria. She had returned.

And she was angry.


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, thinking about what all those poor girls went through just because the happen to look like me. Then I felt it. The guilt began to sink in.

If only I would have stayed at home, stayed with Charlie, and endured the suffering I surely diserved, none of those girls would have died. I should have dealt with the pain, and waited for Victoria to come. Then she would have ended me.

She would have been doing me a favor.

When I felt warm, long, skinny arms being wrapped around me, and I knew who it was. I tensed at first, but then relaxed and let the grief and the suffering, all the days and weeks of pain, out. I sobbed into his chest like a child would do to there father, had they been having a nightmare.

My sobs finally died down to silent streams, and I lifted my head, embaressed at my actions. I looked around, but noticed that there was no one in the room but Reid and I.

He answered my unspoken question. "They left right after J.J told us the description. I wanted to make sure you were okay," Reid mumbled lowly, as if he was the one embaressed now.

"Even though I didn't need it-" he went to open his mouth to object, but I beat him to it. "But I am glad you stayed.  
>I guess I need that," I confessed, even as I felt my face set ablaze.<p>

He didn't say anything else. Instead, he got up, me still in his arms, and kissed the top of my head before letting go quickly. He then walked to the door, preparing to leave, when he stopped. Heasitantly, he turned back to me with a intense expression. "I want you to know, if you ever need someone to come and talk to, or just need someone to hold you together when you can't, I'm here. I always will be," with that, he turned back around and left me to stew over that.

I plopped back down into the chair I had been sitting in previously, and gently touched the place on my head where he had kissed. I could still feel where he had pressed his lips.

A small smile began to spread on my lips when the door opened, revealing Aaron. "C'mon Bella, if we want to make it to Seattle in time, we have to go," Aaron annouced, then paused to take in my small smile and me holding my head.  
>Without asking, just shaking his head, he came in, then dragged me out of the room.<p>

I still had the smile on my face. 


	9. Chapter 9

As we boarded the plane, I kept glancing at Reid, hoping to catch his eye. But he kept his head down the entire time.

I sat beside Aaron, looking over the case as was the rest of the team. Penelope popped up on the screen. "Hello, my darlings. Ready to be dazzled?" She said with her quirky smile spread across her face.

"What do you have for us babygirl?" Morgan asked. I looked at him in confusion,  
>but he just smiled back.<p>

"It seems that the only thing these victims have in common is that they were all pale, around the age of sixteen and seventeen, and they all had brown hair and eyes."

I looked down in shame as the guilt built up within me. The tears prickled my eyes, but I remembered I was on a plane full of profilers and lifted my head.

"And it says they were all killed the same way...drained of blood." Prentess said like someone was pulling a joke on her.

"Yes, and all were found in the same area. A place in the woods quite far away from the only house located by it. The...Swan House," Penelope said staring at me. I looked away.

"Bella, are you sure you don't know anything about this?" Aaron asked.

I looked at him, then the rest of the team. As I looked back at Aaron, I said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."


	10. Chapter 10

I stared at the team uncertain, but I trusted that Aaron being my brother, he wouldn't freak out and would be able to contain the rest of the team from trying to go skydiving to get away.

Taking a deep breath, and sucking up what little courage I had, I looked at each one of them to emphasize that I wasn't punking them. "When I made the decision to move to Forks, I became associated with the 'Cullen Clan,'" I quoted in the air. "They were these dangerously beautiful creatures, and the loner of the group began to take a liking to me." I looked down at my hands as they played with the hem of my shirt.

"I knew there was something... different about them. The way the moved was to graceful, they way they never ate the food they had sitting in front of them. I just had no idea how different they were..." I trailed off as I glanced up to gauge there reactions and I knew if nothing else, I had there undivided attention. I looked back down as I continuted my pathetic story.

"He tried to warn me, to scare me off. But I didn't care. I wanted to know all about them, all about HIM. So I did. I asked around, and from my best friend's tribal stories, I found out they were the 'Cold Ones' from the legends long ago. Or, more commonly know to us pale-faces as...vampires." I looked back into the members of the teams eyes and saw all the normal things that I should have felt that day. Shock. Disbelief. Denial. Terror.

But today, all I felt was numb.

As the team and I listened to her story, I think there was a collective breathe taken when she said vampires. To use, she said just confirmed our worst childhood monsters that as teens and young adults, we were forced to believe wasn't real. Just stories to make us kids to be careful of misbehaving.

But here Bella was, telling us otherwise. I wasn't sure about the rest of the team, but there was something there, something in the way she told her story, the way she seemed so nervous, that made me believe her, no matter how crazy the story seemed.

I just wanted to tell that she wasn't alone, that I would believe anything that came out of her pouty pink mouth, but I couldn't work up the courage.

So I sat in silience as she continued on with her story. From the time she was almost raped, to the time she almost was changed into one of them. And as she began to reach the end of her story, I could feel the pain and hurt that was rolling off her in thick waves. It washed over me, drowning me, as she said with blank, glassy, tearfilled eyes that he had left her.

Left her in the middle of the woods. Alone, broken, waiting for him to come back. But he didn't. And as the tears that she had been holding back from the very beginning of her painfilled story spilled over her cheeks, I couldn't help myself when I had risen from my seat and taken her in my arms, stroking her hair and whispering that it was gonna be okay. I knew that everyone was staring at my back in shock and amazment, knowing that I was one of the last people on the plane that would ever try to comfort someone.

But at the moment, I couldn't find it in myself to care. Because as she cried softly into my shirt, she gripped me in a strong hug and whispered those words that had me frozen, and knowing that I would never hurt her like that vampire did.

She whispered softly into my chest, "Please don't leave me. Don't leave me too."

And I knew right then.

She was mine.

My angel.

My Bella. 


End file.
